


David

by skyhillian



Series: Through All the Distress [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know which hurts worse, the fact that he's lost her or the fact that he couldn't do anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	David

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Episode 7x06 'Epilogue'

 He brushes her brown hair back off of her face and tucks it behind her ear. She's been still for almost thirty minutes now, and Dave knows that he should call the police soon, but he can't bring himself to move from Carolyn's bed and get his cellphone, which he put on her dresser to keep out of his hands. He feels extreme guilt for not calling an ambulance when she had admitted to taking the pills, but he knew that she was going to pass on her own terms instead of in a hospital. Dave knows that it was what she wanted, but it doesn't stop the guilt.  
    
  There's an ache deep in his chest that he doesn't think he'll be able to rid him self of for a long time, if ever. Losing James had been agonizing, but he had Carolyn to lean on, and she had had him. Now that Carolyn was gone, he had lost them both, and that hurt more than anything any UnSub could ever do to him.


End file.
